My Hearth, My Tomb
by dreamerchaos
Summary: MegatronxOptimus Prime. The past haunts the Lord High Protector, and the brother he lost after Optimus Prime successfully discharged the All Spark, the Prime following after the All Spark through the stars, disappearing from Cybertron for millenia.


Title: My Hearth, My Tomb  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.

Rating: R. For violence and hinted mechxmech slash.

Pairing: MegatronxOptimus Prime.

Summary: Be warned. Slash between two mechs. Takes place in 2007 and 2009 movie universe. Drabbles could be read in consecutive order.

First drabble is more of a personal amusement. I like the idea of the two mechs as younglings. I wonder which one of the two was more of the troublemaker.

Second drabble is my fave. I love 'what if's. Too much fun, so little time.

Oh…and little blurbs before each drabble are by me…

Author's note: Ummm… clit0325, I know that you wanted an drabble with this pairing, but I don't think I got the universe right. XP I think I was supposed to do IDW for you. I'll have to retrack my steps and find out exactly what your request was. So Sorry!

You're my hearth

You're my home

I will not roam

Because no matter how far

I will always find you here

"Optimus!!" The caretaker shouts after the youngling, fists shaking in the air, "Get back here right now!!" The elder green and gray mech calls for the younger red and blue charge to cease his running and not to leave the main estate grounds.

Optimus dives in amongst the tall crystal and iron spires of the gardens, hiding out of sight from his guardian. The young mech, three quarters of the caretaker's size, easily able to wriggle and duck into the tightest crevices while Kup mutters and stalks about the periphery of the garden searching for the young mech.

"OPTIMUS!!" Kup calls out again. "Cease this sparkling behavior! Sentinel Prime is a very busy mech. He doesn't have time for such games!!" The elder green mech stomps off away from the garden, continuing his harrying search for the young mech while the Prime patiently waits for his red and blue charge to be delivered to the Solarium.

Optimus makes a immature face at Kup's retreating back strut, poking his head out of the cluster of spires. It wasn't as if Optimus even /wanted/ to attend another lesson. He was so tired of listening to Sentinel drone on and on about his duties as the future Prime. He would rather be riding around or exploring outside the huge estate, or inside the library reading through the variety of datapads stacked high upon the shelves.

Left alone, finally, Optimus twists his long body loose and crawls out from the tall wreath of crystal branches. Grinning triumphantly, he hops onto his pedes, immediately dashing in the opposite direction that Kup has gone. The youngling's optics focused upon the huge leviathan group of red and onyx mineral trees at the edge of the estate, sitting there and tempting the young future Prime to dare and climb their branches.

He skids to a stop, vents puffing gently as he sucks in atmosphere. Grinning cheekily, Optimus splays his hands across the smooth glass bark of the tree, testing the strength of the material and checking the scattered pockets that he can use as hand and footholds.

He slowly clambers up the side of the tree, curling one arm around the thick trunk of one limb, grunting as he levers his bulk upward, free hand scrabbling for some grip, pedes scraping down the side of the tree as he tries to crawl further up.

Optimus 'eeps' when a wicked curled hand snaps around his ankle strut, immediately arresting the young mech's grandiose plans to reach the top of the massive tree.

"You will fall and break something vital."

Optimus twists around, glaring at the silver youngling. "I'm fine!" He whines, kicking impudently with his snagged leg, "Let goooooo…" He moans, the silver youngling clutching his leg surpassing him in height and strength, quite easily keeping the blue and red youngling from escaping his tenacious grip.

"Meeegaaaaatrooooonnn…." Optimus whines again, but reluctantly slides down from his expedition to scale the tree, knowing that there is no chance of escaping his brother. Worse yet, Megatron would simply transform into his aerial mode and pluck Optimus from the branches should the youngling dare to ignore his silver brother's demands to step back onto the ground.

Megatron leans back, reclining while he casually coils his arms around his brother, grinning toothily when Optimus pouts, the red and blue mech sullenly sprawling against Megatron's broad frame. The two younglings comfortably sprawled at the base of the mineral tree, curled around one another, Megatron none too willing to let his brother go, and Optimus reluctant to escape the solid, thrumming warmth ― _Safe Brother Warm__** Megatron**_ ― of his brother's arms.

This cage is a tomb

A weave of spiderweb chains

Keeping you

My sacred relic

Buried deep, buried alive

Shall I dig you up?

Or keep you here

For I know that you will

Forever remain only mine

The alien flight unit swoops effortless in between the tall walls of the entrance into the hidden bunkers. Sector Seven men shout for civilians and scientists to get inside, the humans caught unaware until it was far too late to dart back inside the base.

"_Maggots…"_

The annoying little ammunition rounds pepper across the curvature and framework of the mech still in his alternate mode as he hovers, the bullets an annoying itch that he vows to scrape from his hide.

The massive silver beast snarls in distaste, his aerial mode's engines transforming to aim the inferno of concentrated energy and heat at the scurrying civilians and brave soldiers, _"Do NOT interfere!"_

The little meat sacks shriek in agony as their flesh sizzles and pops, bones crackling underneath the splitting skin as their carcasses melt and burn from the Dante Pit of flames.

"What a mess..." Barricade mutters, idly flicking his claws through the mess of tissue and organs of some of the poor creatures that Frenzy had gotten his talons into, "and their scent is offensive to the olfactory sensors."

"Enough." Megatron growls, motioning for his soldiers to continue further, "Tear this facility to the ground!! My brother is here…somewhere…I can feel him close by."

Starscream swoops down upon the soldiers and their pathetic weaponry, folding like a gargoyle atop the pillars of the Hoover dam that mark the power generators which power the hidden Sector Seven, "_Disgusting_." The Seeker leers, "To think that the glorious _Prime _kept in this tomb for millennia makes my plates crawl."

Megatron snarls, infuriated by the mention of his enemy, his brother, confined and chained down by this miserable planet and its tiny insignificant mammals…

"Optimus managed to secure a ship and travel behind the All Spark while I was busy contending with the separate forces he had stationed in Iacon," Megaton despises admitting that his brother, while abhorring violence and war, was clearly a brilliant strategist, masking his intentions to send the All Spark off-planet until it was far too late for Megatron to act.

Who could have imagined that, when hitting the stratosphere, the incredible heat caused the ship's own demise when hitting the frozen tundra and ice…Prime and his vessel buried within the glaciers and packed snow for untold years before organic scientists stumbled upon his entombed ship and body.

Megatron would have chased his brother through the stars, shadowing the Prime and the All Spark, but he had to contend first with Optimus' little followers.

An unspeakable long time passed, but the Decepticons proved victorious. Optimus' disappearance and the halt in communications when his ship struck the planet broke many Autobots' courage and resolve. Megatron drew great pleasure when recalling how many of his enemy meekly surrendered, defeated without their glorious leader.

Now…finally…Megatron could leave Cybertron in the secure hands of Shockwave and Soundwave while he tracked down his brother and the All Spark. Patiently they traveled to this tiny galaxy, the Sol System, coming to land upon the third planet when Blackout indicated that he detected a faint Cybertronian signal.

From the first moment of arrival, they did not bother to hide their presence. Isolated security forces were wiped away; the organic military little more than gnats that hummed in their audios.

Frenzy had chattered excitedly while surfing the internet, downloading the encrypted files from aboard the Air Force carrier. "_We must find ladiesman217!!"_

Barricade and Blackout burned the suburban unit to the ground once they had acquired the human glasses, Megatron downloading the glyphs inlaid into the fragile structure ― the unintentional gift brought upon by a careless human daring to touch an alien instrument that momentarily brought the Prime online for a brief microsecond, long enough for the mech to stencil the whereabouts of the artifact into the nearest malleable surface ― no doubt Optimus' final act to gift his soldiers with the clues to find the All Spark.

Megatron grimaces in distaste as he squeezes through the dense pipes, following the faint Cybertronian signal buried football field lengths beneath the soil. The remaining straggling humans scurry for their lives, unaware that Bonecrusher and Brawl are following their Decepticon Lord, and are more than eager to pause and entertain the little meat sacks.

Disregarding the howls and screams of the organic native life forms, Megatron rises within the tall chamber, finally, after so many, many years, laying his optics upon the one mech who had stood against him, sparking pride, anger, guilt, and betrayal into one ugly mismashed ball of emotions within his fuel tank.

"Optimus…"

The frozen, silent, blue and silver protoform stands tall at the back of the huge chamber. Ice glitters across his plates, the fractures of light spilling across his brother's features. If Megatron hadn't known otherwise, he would have thought Optimus was in deep recharge, face reposed in quiet, serene nothingness.

There is a faint tremble in his hand as Megatron stretches forward his claws, gently dragging the smooth edges down the refined arch of the Prime's cheek. When no response is given, he dares to edge closer.

The huge silver, red eyed demon sighs as he folds his large frame against Optimus' chassis, a strange heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. Megatron buries his wicked sharp face into the Prime's neck, trying to capture one single glimmer of warmth from the cold, so achingly cold frame.

"_Starscream," _The Lord High Protector signals for his second in command, _"Proceed…"_

"I hear and obey, _Lord __**Megatron**_." Starscream rears back, forearm transfiguring into his weaponry systems. He swings the long gun around towards the generators and fires, taking a moment to admire the bright mushroom cloud of smoke and flames before he leaps into the air, transforming into alternate mode and taking to the sky.

"_Blackout? What is your status?" _Megatron commands.

"Found the All Spark, my Lord." Blackout observes Frenzy while the small silver mech skitters around excitedly, ticking off a long series of instructions for how to prepare the ancient relic for safe travel. Barricade barks at the smaller Decepticon, swinging his hand around to shoo the mech away, "Barricade is dealing with the last of the security programs keeping the All Spark stationary."

"_Excellent." _Megatron lifts his attention from his soldiers and their activities when the thick ice locking Optimus' legs and arms begin to groan with strain, the rising temperature causing fractures to crackle across the deep blue and alabaster surfaces. "Keep me up to date." The Decepticon Lord orders, his soldiers acknowledging their leader with deference.

The large silver mech, still pressed to his brother, easily buffers the shock of weight when the ice packs give, shattering and allowing the Prime to collapse forward in the Lord High Protector's arms.

Optimus Prime's helm lolls weakly against his brother's chassis. A faint, courageous attempt to online fully is evidence when the weak azure light glimmers from within the depths of his optics.

"…Mmmmmeeee..gggtttrr…nnnnnn…" Prime heaves with exertion from the mere broken utterance of his brother's designation. Feebly his hands curl around Megatron's wrists, weak as a sparkling when he tries to push the silver mech's hands away.

Megatron affects a look of hurt, "Are you so unhappy to see me, _brother_?" He hisses in delight, no doubt enchanted by how he can manhandle and clutch the Prime to him and his brother has no fight or recourse left in him. "Terrible manners, Optimus…after I spent all this time and travel to find you."

Optimus whimpers plaintively, instinctively trying to shove his enemy away, but struggling to press closer and try to absorb the wonderful, aching **heat **that pours off Megatron's frame, the Prime's systems responding sluggishly while the last vestiges of frigid cold maintains its hooked fangs deep within him.

"My Lord…" Behind him, his two soldiers shuffles awkwardly, unsure what to do. Brawl continues with a faint mumble of, "May I be of assistance?--"

The Lord High Protector whips his head around, "Do not touch him!" Megatron growls, baring his denta at the green tank, and Brawn immediately shrinks back, not wanting to have his face ripped apart when he notes the warning curl and twitch of his Lord's talons.

"Precede us out of this suffocating tomb." The two mechs scramble to obey, Megatron rising, looping an arm around his brother's waist, slinging a long blue and silver limb over his shoulders as he hefts the dead weight of the Prime's slack frame, "No one but myself will lay a single digit on my brother."


End file.
